Electronics
by writtenby
Summary: Twelve times he tried, twelve times he failed. shinsena
1. Phone

**disclaimer: **i don't own eyeshield 21  
><strong>title: <strong>Electronics  
><strong>summary: <strong>He tries twelve times; all twelve times it fails.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>homer for writing the fucking odyssey that's making me die from all the fucking annotations, also homer from es21 is pret cool  
><strong>notes: <strong>um i probably won't continue this farther than a three or four shot? just by writing that i challenged myself therefore i'll probably finish it? idk, no idea where i'm going. you could take this as a oneshot, though it's open ended as a oneshot. um yeah enjoy

.

.

.

To tell the truth, he tried. At least he tried. Everyone else had dispensed with the trying after one or two times, yet Sena had tried for at least ten, an achievement all on it's own.

First, it was the phone.

"Shin, did you forget your cell phone? Here, use mine," Sena said all in one breath.

"I do not own a cell phone," Shin replied steadily as they pounded pavement towards the intersection where they would have to split.

"Yes, but if you call your parents then we can go jogging a little longer than usual. Extra training, y'know?"

At the sound of extra training, Shin's ears perked up. He snatched the cell phone from Sena's hand and proceeded to flip it open. Upon being met with the keypad and the brightly lit screen, he only paused in his running to stare at what, to him, looked like a stuffed elephant sitting on top of a carrot peeler. Carefully, he separated the two items, which by theory, should never really go together, and handed the stuffed elephant and carrot peeler back to Sena.

"You really should not be carrying a carrot peeler around in your pocket while running," he advised. "It may be abrasive towards your skin."

On one hand, Sena was happy that he was worried for him. On the other, he wasn't sure if he should be dreading asking his parents for a new cell phone.

(or he could just take one from Hiruma or Ishimaru - the former had plenty and the latter was too nice to resist; on second thought, he shouldn't bother either of them, it was both frightening and immoral)

Or maybe Sena should just take Shin to the Funny Farm.

All were viable options.

.

.

.

_tbc_


	2. Laptop

**disclaimer: **i don't own eyeshield 21 :)  
><strong>title: <strong>Electronics (Laptop)  
><strong>summary: <strong>Twelve times he tries, twelve times he fails.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>the sink! for suffering in silence when i accidentally drank sour chocolate milk from my swim bag and rinsed my mouth out in the sink.  
><strong>notes: <strong>gahhh cute shin is cute~ yes, i'm writing more~ but i'll post this later (tomorrow or sometime later since i don't wanna lose my inspiration later and not update for a reeeaaalllly long time) remember kids, don't play with carrot peelers

.

.

.

"Sena, I am not sure what your fascination with enormous carrot peelers is," Shin commented, speaking more than usual. "but I am not quite sure it is healthy for you."

The boy in question squeaked and turned out, utterly surprised by the appearance of Shin in Deimon's library, in his free period, no less. "Why are you at Deimon?" he asked first, deciding to ignore the part where Shin thought he was carrying around a cooking utensil everywhere.

"Takami is scouting," the stoic boy replied, and wouldn't say more. It didn't bother Sena; he knew that there were bound to be good players here like Monta and Komusubi that other school might take an interest to, and he also knew that none of them would leave Deimon for the world. Shin seemed to read his mind and agree that this was a complete half-assed attempt to do nothing but get a tour of the school. And maybe Takami just wanted to see Hiruma. No one knew, with the two of them.

Sena nodded and turned back to the report he was writing for Japanese. The prompt was 'write about something funny that happened to you'. Honestly, besides Hiruma battering everyone with bullets and Mamori stuffing herself with cream puffs, he couldn't think of much else. And neither of those were particularly funny. Usually he wrote about Pitt, his cat, but even the teacher had gotten tired of grading cat essays and had even expressed her amused annoyance on his last paper.

But what was more unsettling was the leveling gaze that Shin had fixed onto his back. It seemed to be demanding the answer to what he was doing with a giant carrot peeler no less, which Sena didn't know how to answer at all due to the fact he wasn't quite sure where said carrot peeler was, or existed. "I'm writing a paper for Japanese class," he finally sighed out. "But I have writer's block."

"What is it about?" Shin inquired curiously, dark eyes staring intensely at the screen, if it even looked like a screen to him.

Sena threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "That's the problem! I don't know what it's about. What's something funny that's happened to me in the past ten thousand years?"

"Sena, you have not been alive for ten thousand years."

Sena continued to drag his hands down his face, pulling his eyelids down. "No..."

"A man walks into a bar," said Shin, face straight.

"No, stop, Shin, that's not funny."

"'Ouch!' he says," Shin finished.

"Ouch," Sena echoed. "My brain hurts from your joke."

"Was it not funny?"

"No."

"..."

Sena went back to staring at his screen gloomily. If he had to, he could write about the time Shin tried to be funny. But the thing was, it wouldn't be as funny since the teacher didn't know who Shin was. His personality just made everything funnier. "Why don't you try and write something?" he asked Shin, standing up and lifting his laptop over. However, as soon as Shin received the electronic, Sena remembered one thing that made him blanch. "Wait, no, put it down, Shin, please put it down."

Instead, Shin just held the laptop curiously, staring at the bright screen and keyboard. "I do not know why you have given me a carrot peeler."

Sena face-palmed. At least he wasn't breaking it yet. It wasn't like he himself could, with his meager strength, forcibly take the laptop back. "Um yeah, sorry, can you put the _carrot peeler _down now? Please?"

"And," said Shin.

"And what?"

"And on top of it all..." Shin mused, contemplating all of life's mysteries. "There is a stuffed rhinoceros sitting on the utensil along with a teacup and a squeaky mouse toy."

"Um," Sena interrupted. "You said before if you weren't sure if my fascination with enormous carrot peelers was healthy. Well, I think that you are not entirely healthy right now either. Come along now, I've made a reservation at the Funny Farm, um, I think, maybe...sorry for suggesting that, oops, that was impolite wasn't it, yeah, uh, sorry..." as he rambled on in his typical strong in the beginning and weak at the end way, Shin was already dissecting the electronic for him.

"Here," Shin said, completely self satisfied. "I have thrown the carrot peeler away where it cannot harm you. Here are your toys and your teacup."

Sena held the screen and mouse of his laptop in both hands, both astonished and amused, and also kind of angry - how many times would he have to ask his parents to pay for new electronics? "Thanks?"

"You are welcome." Then Shin bowed and left as fast as he had appeared. "Goodbye Eyeshield 21, Sena, I am looking forward to our next match."

"As am I," Sena said confidently, before staring at his mess of a laptop. "Good thing it was new. It doesn't have any work on it," he sighed. "But pity it was new, because it was new. Maybe I'll just tell my teacher than Shin broke my laptop." He began writing an apology note, but the more he wrote, the longer it was and the more it sounded like a coherent story. "I'll just turn this in. Maybe it'll even make her laugh, since it's not about Pitt."

Seemed like Shin had both ruined him and saved him.

.

.

.

_yes, i'm writing adorable!shin not stoicsilentstern!shin...because shin is funnier when he's adorable like that_


	3. Smartphone

**disclaimer: **i don't own eyeshield 21  
><strong>title: <strong>Electronics (Smartphone)  
><strong>summary: <strong>Twelve times he tried, twelve times he failed.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>kurokocchi!  
><strong>notes: <strong>bleepybloopy bahdeboo really, I don't know...writing this in history class haha

.

.

.

"All of my teammates carry potato peelers," Shin said while they were jogging. "You seem to be fond of the same phenomenon so I thought I would ask you."

"Hum," replied Sena, working on keeping his breath and pace steady. This was usually the part where he started to feel out of breath, so he was waiting for the lung-gripping feeling to hit him. Shin looked fine as ever - talking while running was no easy feat after all. They were just passing Oujou, when Shin stuck out a finger and pointed, choosing not to talk if he could avoid it. Sena looked, avoiding thinking about the painful tightening of his lungs. "Yes, that seems to be Sakuraba," he commented.

"Yes," Shin agreed. Then his finger shot out yet again.

"Hiiii!" Sena squeaked in frightened surprise. Every time Shin's arm moved so abruptly, he thought a Trident Tackle was coming for him. "Ah, yes, Shin, it's still Sakuraba." Shin shook his head in frustration.

"What he is holding," Shin finally explained. They were almost past Oujou's field now. Sena cast a backwards glance at Sakuraba's hands.

"It's a football...and...oh! His phone," exclaimed the shorter boy.

"Potato peeler."

"Um, Shin, I think that might be a phone. Like what you use to call people?"

"No." Shin frowned. "If he continues to hold that possibly sharp object, he may hurt himself."

Sena didn't know whether to be disappointed that he wasn't the only one Shin was worried about or to worry about Shin's mental health.

But at least he'd figured out why his was a mere carrot peeler. His parents never bothered to let him get a smart phone, preferring for him to own a less expensive but extremely old and slow flip phone. An upgrade from a flip phone to a smartphone must be the same upgrade from carrot peeler to potato peeler in Shin's strange mind. It was okay, though. He only had a few contacts, including Mamori and Kurita, his first two contacts outside of home. He didn't necessarily need a smartphone. And he like carrots more than potatoes anyway.

"Shin, don't worry about it. I don't think that a _vegetable peeler _would hurt anyone. I mean, it's not like it's a _vegetable peeler _or anything, but I suppose you could see it that way..." Sena rambled, trailing off towards the end.

Shin nodded and a corner of his lips curved up as if in thanks. By the time Sena had recovered from the unexpected smile, Shin was already rounding the corner, most likely wondering why Sena was not by his side.

This time, instead of feeling a lack of air's vice-grip on his lungs and heart, Sena felt a different kind of heart wrenching emotion.

.

.

.

_hurr_


	4. Camera

**disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21!  
><strong>title: <strong>Camera  
><strong>summary: <strong>when shin goes crazy  
><strong>dedication: <strong>to 2 seat  
><strong>notes: <strong>i'm pooped give me a break

.

.

.

"Shin-san. Smile!" A round bobbing black thing was waved around his face.

He pressed one curious finger on the glass lens. It broke. Abruptly. Shattering-ly.

"I don't smile," he replied, face absolutely stern.

The short boy who was examining his ruined camera looked up at him, surprised. "Yes, you do. That one day while we were running...or maybe I was imagining. If I was just imagining it, I'm sorry for assuming, but..."

"No."

If Hiruma was here, he would called the both of them fucking idiots and bashed them upside the head with a gun. But he wasn't, so the stupidity continued.

"Uh...wha?"

"I did."

"Um yeah, I think you _did _break my camera," Sena said sadly, looking down at his only camera. He should of known better! But he thought it'd be okay as long as the electronically inept man didn't touch it.

Shin shook his head, frustrated. He was done with this conversation. Glaring down the bridge of his nose at Sena, he turned to walk away.

Startled, the other grabbed his sleeve tightly. "W-Wait, Shin-san!"

"What?"

"Um...ah...er...I think you should...pay for the camera! That's right!"

"I could build you another one," Shin offered.

"I suppose..."

So Sena followed Shin around as he rummaged here and there, eventually emerging with a glass teacup, a bunch of pencils, Lisa Frank erasers, and an egg. A raw egg, to be exact. Sena was not sure how he would build a camera with those ingredients, but he was Shin. Shin Seijuurou could do anything.

The number one linebacker began by cracking the egg into the teacup, then asked for a tape dispenser. Hastily, he Scotch taped the eggshells to the pencils and taped them to the side of the teacup evenly. The erasers went into the raw egg brew.

"Here you go," Shin's deep voice retreated as he handed the contraption to Sena. As he left, he noted - "And I did smile. I thought you saw that."

.

.

.

Omake:

The camera fairy appeared and tapped Shin's creation. It turned into a camera!

"Wow, Shin-san! You really can do everything!" praised Sena.

.

.

.

_yep_


End file.
